gapintomirrorlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lostson Longwrath
Lostson Longwrath aka Exalt Widenedworld (talk about cumbrous naming...) is a young Swordmain struck deranged by a complex geas of the Elohim. He is the grandson of Pitchwife and the First. Character and Appearance Standing 11-12ft tall and bristling with muscle, Longwrath demonstrates the same fluid agility as the rest of the Swordmainnir. An ungraceful or lumbering Giant would be a rare phenomenon in this universe. His skin resembles brown marble (which does not reveal much about the hue but rather refers to the texture), and his short, cropped beard stands so stiff it might have been carved from stone as well. A deep scar runs horizontally across the mid-visage, granting him a crumpled look. Rampant insanity burns in his gaze, while a snarl usually twists his frothing mouth. Such a pleasant fellow full of mirth and briny tales! The resident artist has given him grandfather Pitchwife’s hairdo due to the rigidity of said whiskers. (tba) History Exalt fulfilled a mystical messiah role among the Giants by being the third son of a third son. Yet by some worrying whim of the wyrds, he was born in the fictional realm of Stephen R. Donaldson, where such a status always heralds doom. Perhaps weakened by the excess consumption of Diamondraught, the Giantish tadpoles had over the millennia become incapable of wriggling into the right places, thus rendering the chances of conceiving as much as three offspring rare. In White Gold Wielder, Linden healed both Gossamer and Pitchwife with the Staff of Law, thus perhaps restoring the pitch of his poker to the state of some ancient glory. This couple produced three sons, the youngest of which, Soar Gladbirth, married a woman called Sablehair Foamheart. As she adored his foam, they were blest with the same miraculous number of male kiddies. Thus worlds may have widened, but Exalt's second name still rings lubberly. Exalt inherited a whole set of warrior genes from his grandmother, including a longsword in a slightly different form, and desired to join the Swordmainnir as a highly uncommon male trainee. Was he an effeminate Giant, or do the women possess more balls than their counterparts? Howsoever such curious matters stand, he proved a natural talent in all manner of glaiveplay. Nevertheless, one bright morn when birds tweeted and Exalt dreamt of burnishing his sword together with some of his beautiful partners-in-arms, his instructor Rime Coldspray struck his skull in with a practice blade, sending him into a deep coma. When he awakened, he was found to have fallen into an unbreakable delirium that later transformed into a mouth-frothing, violent obsession to butcher Linden Avery. Many would say that this idée fixe is in no way a sign of any form of lunacy, but instead sheer common sense, a mercy killing even. However... It transpired that Exalt, now rechristened more appropriately Lostson Longwrath in acknowledgement of his descent into a madness melded with incandescent fits of rage, had become the victim of a geas imposed by the ever so tricksy Elohim, a thing he was entirely helpless to resist. In his attempts to slay Linden ere the Worm could be awakened by her foolhardy actions, he killed or maimed several other Giants, including his mother. (tba) Portrayals *http://zorm.deviantart.com/art/Huge-TCTC-sketchdump-319176869 *http://zorm.deviantart.com/art/Longwrath-283251383 *http://zorm.deviantart.com/art/The-Last-Dark-cartoon-FINAL-341490042 Category:Giants Category:Characters Category:The Third Chronicles of Thomas Covenant